The King and the Kamui
by Gravitrax
Summary: In this first chapter, we find the Red King Mikoto Suoh and the Blue King Reisi Munakata finding themselves in Honno City where the esteemed Honnoji Academy is located. We pick things up with Mikoto waking up on the outskirts of Honno City just outside the slums. While making his way around trying to get his bearings, a certain girl named Ryuko Matoi seems to catch his eye.


K x Kill La Kill crossover

Background

To start, this starts near the end of episode 13 of "K" but with a twist. When Mikoto Suoh's Sword of Damocles falls, instead of Reisi Munakata stabbing Mikoto to stop the sword, he somehow clashes his Sword of Damocles with Mikoto's and in the clash there is an implosion. Not big enough to destroy the island, but leaving a decent sized crater where they were fighting. That implosion caused a warp in reality which teleports them both to the city of Honno, in separate locations, but both are in the city.

Chapter 1

Kings in the Slums

We start with the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, appearing out crater burned by his aura in the outskirts of town, wondering what this place is and what happened to Reisi Munakata after he apparently saved his life. He starts to walk out of the crater and towards the road entering this strange city and as he enters the slums, a certain girl catches his eye. She is wearing a basic school girl outfit, albeit modified to her liking, carrying a large silver case on her back, but what caught his eye was the streak of red in her hair along her stern yet cute face. This girl doesn't notice him as she turns into a back alley trying to find her own way around these slums. As she gets out of sight, Mikoto wonders what she could be looking for and maybe they can help each other, seeing as how they might both be in the same boat. However, his mind wanders for a moment, thinking about this current situation of him being away from HOMRA and leaving them without help from their King, but reassures himself that they'll be fine and they can take of Anna. His concentration is broken as he sees a group of kids running out of the same alley that girl that caught his eye went, thinking that she might have scared these kids a little, letting out a sly chuckle. With that chuckle, the little leader of the group of kids, Matarō Mankanshoku, hears it and sees it as Mikoto who obviously new to Honno City, which he sees as fresh meat. Mikoto sees them walking toward probably trying to mug him or something, which the thought of makes him chuckle again. Mataro hears this second chuckle and says "Hey! You got something to say tough guy? Or better yet, something you're willing to lose?" he says as his friends start to draw weapons. However, Mikoto thinks this is kind of adorable, and with a silent grin on his face, merely flexes his red aura that dances like flames. The group of kids see his power and they scream in unison "This just isn't our day!" before they run for their lives for the second time today with Mikoto putting his aura away and chuckling yet again and walking thinking of what happened to Reisi Munakata.

Elsewhere in the slums, Reisi Munakata has his sights on what he knows is Mikoto's aura being activated, even if just for a moment. He thinks to himself "Damnit Suoh. I knew you wouldn't be able to hide very long.". After approaching the area where he saw the Red King's aura, he is dismayed to find that the Red King is long gone. Having nothing to go but a hunch, he instinctively goes to the higher levels of the city, thinking that Mikoto would be able to do more damage from up there, as he gets on a tram that doesn't know goes only to the esteemed Honnoji Academy. Upon reaching the top, he steps off of the tram and cautiously approaches what looks like a fortress. However, after making it past the crevice of an opening, he sees that it is actually a school and also that they currently having some sort of assembly. He scans the crowd to see if Mikoto may be somewhere nearby, but his attention is caught by a young woman demanding all attention on her. Her name is Lady Satsuki Kiryuin and Reisi finds himself rather impressed at her for holding everyone's attention in such a formal and direct manner, however he also notes that she is beautiful beyond compare. He thinks to himself "This is no time to fawn over a lady of her caliber. The longer I take to find Mikoto, the bigger the destruction will be from the time bomb known as his reckless abandon.". His train of thought is interrupted however, due to a certain girl with what looks like a giant scissor blade begins demanding answer's from Lady Satsuki. "Another loose cannon? I could only be so lucky." Reisi chuckles to himself. But at that same moment, Mikoto was watching the same act from on top of the wall surrounding the school. He thinks to himself "Well what do you know? Girl's got spunk and guts…I like it." as his interest is piqued by this girl calling herself Ryuko Matoi.

After that, she is put down in a brutal beating which almost draws the Red King to get involved seeing as helping he find her father's killer seems like the right thing to do. After watching her get beaten, Mikoto starts to feel a little concerned for her, however he reassures himself that she seems like a strong girl but not without wondering if he help her cause in any way. After she leaves, he notices that Munakata was watching too and approaches him saying "I figured you were probably rooting for girl up top seeing as she into all of that formal crap you hold so dear.". Munakata retorts with "And what about you? Can you seriously tell me you were silently cheering that Ryuko on? Because while I think we both know her cause is just, that doesn't mean she should try to pick a fight with people who severely out class her.". That statement annoyed Mikoto causing him to say "So what?! Is she just supposed to let her dad lay dead in the ground and act like nothing happened and possibly let his killer off scott free?! If you seriously think that's gonna fly, you're more out of you mind than I thought. I have a feeling she'll be back sooner than you think.".

Later that day, after the boxing club president is about to embarrass Ryuko's only known associate, Mako, Ryuko returns in a very revealing outfit, but she does seem more capable of dealing with her enemy now. While the rest of the on lookers are basically drooling over her choice in clothing, Mikoto seems to be wondering where she could have gotten something like that, all the while cheering her on. After her victory, Mikoto is walking around the slums until he is found by Munakata again.

Reisi: "I bet you were rooting for that Matoi the entire time. Although, I will assume that since you are a King, you were cheering for the victory and the show, correct?"

Mikoto: "Don't think just because I like to say to hell with the rules mean that I'm hoping that ends taking more off later on. Now, why have you really come here, besides playing matchmaker that is."

Reisi: "If you must know, I've been gathering information about our current surroundings. As it turns out, no one here has even heard of us, much less the Kings. Obviously this has something to do me saving your life with my Sword of Damocles."

Mikoto: "If you're expecting a thank you out of me, you're even dumber than I thought. Now what do you know about us getting home."

Reisi: "First things first, I need to get more information about the balance of power here in the city. Apparently it's all about fashion around these parts. But you and still have our powers so there's that. As for getting us home, take a guess."

Mikoto just looks at the sunset and says "Well, it could definitely be worse, I can tell you that much."


End file.
